Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for preventing a change not conforming to security policies with respect to a setting value change request for a setting item from an information processing apparatus via a network, an information processing method, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-146337 discusses a method for performing access control on a managed apparatus based on authentication information included in a request from a management apparatus. In the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-146337, the managed apparatus performs authentication based on the authentication information included in a request received from the management apparatus, counts the number of times of success and the number of times of failure of authentication within a fixed time period, and determines whether the request is to be refused based on the number of times of failure.
However, the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-146337 cannot prevent a change not conforming to security policies with respect to a setting value change request for a setting item from an information processing apparatus via a network.